La difícil vida de una rompecorazones
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Cualquiera supondría que luego de la graduación todos siguieron felices estando juntos ¿no?, pues casi es así, aquí esta la vida de la que no siguió el patrón; Rima Mashiro.


Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La difícil vida de la rompecorazones

El día había acabado, como siempre nunca termina demasiado pronto y estoy segura que tan pronto llegue a mi apartamento el tiempo pasara tan rápido que tendré que volver a mi ajetreado trabajo en un segundo. Una vez que pude llegue al ascensor de mi departamento no demore en marcar el tercer piso-mi baño y mi habitación-una vez que vi la alfombra que tapizaba todo el piso de mi habitación no aguante un segundo más y avance sintiendo la ya habitual sensación de un pelaje bajo mis pies-la alfombra era peluda como un perro y era color chocolate-cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar por un segundo toda mi complicada vida; lastima que mi espalda adolorida solo representara un obstáculo, suspire y abrí los ojos yendo hacia mi cama y cayendo sobre las miles almohadas de plumas de emu que poseía.

Tocaron la puerta y yo sabia quien era, la única persona que vivía aquí aparte mi.

— Pase—conteste esperando que cierre tan rápido como abra, no quería ver a nadie el día de hoy, ni siquiera a mi mayordomo.

— ¿Desea algo señorita Rima?—pregunto cortesmente; era un mayordomo eficiente y muy educado, lo se porque Utau me lo recomendó y ella solo lo despidió porque se iba de gira y me recomendó a mi para que me atendiera.

— Cosmopolitan, todos los que puedas hacer; quiero olvidarme de que existo y esta es la forma mas eficiente para hacerlo, trata de traérmelos lo mas rápido posible Yuuto—le mande sin importarme mi exceso de franqueza, el jamas diría un comentario con respecto a esto a menos que yo se lo pidiera; y una ventaja que tenia este mayordomo era que también era barban, sin duda esa fue una de las razones por las cuales lo acepte.

Me acomode al tiempo en que me distraía viendo las felpudas y blancas almohadas; je, que irónico; _blanco como la nieve_, _"la reina del hielo"_ ¿que bien combinaba todo no? sobretodo porque todo esto solo me recuerda a lo que paso el día de hoy y que hizo de este tan horrible que necesito tomar mas alcohol de lo normal para olvidar todo por un momento.

Aunque tampoco es de sorprender, mi vida estaba tan desastrosa que algo pequeño podía estropear mi día totalmente. Todo se había puesto cuesta abajo desde mi graduación de secundaria; _no, corrección:_todo se fue al demonio desde que me gradúe de primaria; 6 años desde eso y no he movido un dedo para arreglarlo, ¿que inteligente soy no lo creen?

Desde que entre en secundaria, nada fue igual. Luego de eso ya no estábamos en los guardianes; seguí viendo a Amu, y con ello también veía a Kukai, Tadase y hasta a Nagihiko; pero el ultimo fue el que me dio mas problemas. Al principio no entendía porque, al verlo mi corazón se aceleraba, casi por cualquier cosa me sonrojaba y no pensaba bien; no entendía que pasaba, solo sabia que no me gustaba y al final note que era a causa de él. No me quedo mas opción que alejarme; no importaba las veces que me buscaba, las que trataba de que charláramos o las múltiples veces que me acorralo para que le explicara; jamas le dije porque y nunca me lo saco. Un día dejo de intentar, simplemente decidió ignorarme al igual que yo a él, siempre recordare como me pase de largo al entrar en el colegio y como Rhythm y Temari me miraron con suma tristeza, antes de voltear para irse con su dueño y no dirigirme la palabra tal y como él.

Ese día fue la primera vez que sentí una punzada de dolor por algo que viniera del antiguo Jack; con todas mis fuerzas trate de borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y ahora solo puede recordar como baje todo el día la mirada para que no se vieran mis aguados ojos y como llore hasta dormirme, sin importar cuanto me consolara Kusu Kusu, nada me calmo sino los brazos de morfeo.

A partir de ahí nada cambio entre nosotros, solo nos dirigíamos la palabra para pedirnos algún útil escolar o por algún trabajo donde nos asignaron, invariablemente llamándonos "Mashiro-san" y "Fujisaki". Y no hubo ningún contratiempo, ni tanto positivo como negativo, hasta que uno paso y adivinen de que tipo, negativo.

Fue a mis dieciséis años; me dormí a la hora habitual día anterior, dormí las horas habituales, y me desperté a la hora habitual, ¿todo normal no? hasta que note algo raro: Kusu Kusu no estaba. De inmediato me preocupe, ella no era de las que salían en la noche y NUNCA salia sin mi, o por lo menos no sin avisarme. Desordene por toda mi habitación, busque en cada rincón de mi casa-mi madre llegaba cansado sin falta cada noche y ya que un despertador no la levanta, lo suelo hacer yo-pero nada, ni rastro. Al momento de darme cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado, mi mente automáticamente empezó a rememorar: yo ya no compraba mangas de comedia, no veía programas, ni siquiera me reía de las bromas de mi chara; la risa de borro para mi, y ahora, ella desapareció por mi culpa. Fingí estar enferma, desperté a mi madre y la convencí de quedarme en casa.

Después de eso sufrí la depresión mas grande que alguna vez padecí en mi corta vida. Si bien no solo llore todo el maldito día, no pude dejar de estar triste por meses; apenas comía, deje de juntarme con Amu y los demás-el solo hecho de verlos a ellos con charas solo me daban ganas de llorar-nunca les revele el porque, no quería desenterrar a Kusu Kusu de la lapida donde la había metido, si ya la pestilencia de su recuerdo me afectaba, no tuve el valor para enfrentarlo.

Recibía muchas declaraciones aun cuando me gradué de primaria, recibí incluso cuando estaba deprimida y mi aire de "Reina del hielo" se había ido para el coño. Nunca me esforcé por salir con un chico, jamas rechace a alguno con crueldad o amabilidad; simplemente me era indiferente: ellos se enamoraron de la chica fría, no de mi, no me importaba. Y sin embargo, no importaba cuantos estaban tras mi pista, mi corazón ya tenia dueño: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Si, luego de tocar fondo con lo de Kusu Kusu lo note-¿quien diría que estar deprimida abría los ojos?- pero nuevamente, era muy tarde para hacer algo; yo era la chica que ignoro todo lo que hizo por ella, yo fue la que lo ignoro sin considerar lo desesperado que se noto algunas veces; yo era la terrible amiga que se largo sin decir ni una palabra con todos los que me dieron su apoyo, ninguno querria volverme a dirigir la palabra, en especial él.

Al final, el día de la graduación se presento casi de golpe-cuando ya no te fijas en los días y estos no tienen nada de significado para ti, algunas cosas se te pasan por al frente sin notarlo-muchas sonrisas en todos mis compañeros, como siempre, en mi no hubo nada mas que mi frió semblante, aunque ese día por fin decidí hacer algo con respecto a mi amor. Ese día había pensado en declararme, bueno, a medias; solo tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos a través de una carta, ni siquiera pude entregársela yo misma o de firmarla con mi nombre, simplemente la escondí en un lugar donde sabría que lo descubriría. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mis mejillas se sonrojaron y por fin sentí algo más que melancolía en mi ser.

No tenia nada que hacer con mi vida, no sabia que estudiar, en que trabajar, estaba en blanco. Curiosamente, poco después de graduarme toco la puerta una persona que nunca pensé que vería en el portal de mi casa: Rikka, no es juego, la propia chiquilla que ocupo mi lugar como Reina luego de graduarme me había ido a visitar. La deje pasar y me explico su visita, que nuevamente no me creí: venia a darme trabajo como modelo, nuevamente, no es broma, era en serio; aparentemente ella aun seguía agradecida por lo que hice por ella en primaria-aunque hace años que no nos veíamos-y como Hikaru se había vuelto su novio-cosa que casi ni creí a oírlo-y logro convencerlo de hacerme modelo si aun era linda y lograba aguantar el ritmo.

Y eso me llevo hasta aquí, un año después de graduarme ya era una famosa modelo-mi apariencia frágil y fría me llevo a la fama-vivía en mi lujoso apartamento de tres pisos, con cada centímetro de mi casa tan caro que es mas de lo que ganaran algunas personas en toda su vida.

A primera vista, yo era una triunfadora: nunca moví un dedo por nada, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme para conseguir el trabajo como modelo, y el estar en este apartamento no me tomo mucho tiempo. Me codeaba con las estrellas-de ahí porque aun sigo en contacto con Utau, la única amiga que tengo en estos momentos-y era mas rica de lo que muchos podrían soñar. Pero al fin y al cabo, yo era una cobarde que perdió a sus amigos por temor a los recuerdos e hizo que la única persona que amaba la detestara.

Por eso detestaba las declaraciones, cada cosa horrible que me paso estaba encadenado a alguna declaración-con el montón que tuve, no es de extrañar-las declaraciones aun después de mi depresión por Kusu Kusu, las declaraciones aunque mi corazón tenia un dueño que jamas podría tener, la declaración en donde yo aun poseía amigos maravillosos y que deje ir por mi dolor.

— Señorita, su bebida esta lista—me aviso Yuuto mientras yo murmuraba un "Pasa" y entraba dejando la charola con una copa y una jarra de la bebida, retirándose sin mucho retraso y dejándome sola nuevamente. Tome la copa y me apresure a servirme.

— Brindo por mi misma, la mas cobarde rompecorazones que alguna vez existió—brinde tomando de un tirón el liquido de la copa, no me interesaba si así se me subía mas rápido a la cabeza, mejor en todo caso. Agarre de nuevo la jarra y la llene, bebiendo tan rápido como la primera. Hoy solo quería fundirme en el alcohol, las lagrimas y el dolor de mi alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, hice esto estando algo depremidia ayer-fue un dia terrible-y bueno, de eso salio esto.  
Se supone que estaria basada en la cancion homerecker de marina and Diamonds, pero al final creo que me fui por las ramas.  
Quizas haga segunda parte, no estoy segura.  
Muy bien, eso era todo, se despide,  
Lira.


End file.
